The inventor is known in the sport carbine sector as a great innovator, especially in relation to compressed air and CO2 carbines or pistols. Within this line of improvement, this patent refers to a pump action sporting air rifle.
Thus, Spanish patent No 0539503 (ES8601452) “Perfecting pneumatic firearms” D. Roy Hutchinson from 1985 is known, which refers to improvements in pneumatic firearms. It consists of a chamber with alternative movement for loading a projectile provided by a magazine in front of the chamber in a first chamber position that drives the projectile into the cartridge chamber when it is moved to a second position feeding the loaded projectile from air in a tank through a conduit in the chamber to fire the projectile from the firearm, with the chamber being returned to the first position in order to reload the firearm.
Spanish patent No 200001109 (ES2191508) “Removable pellet loading device in compressed air firearms” from 2000 is also known, from the actual applicant company, which refers to a removable pellet loading device in a compressed air firearm. It comprises a removable magazine with a casing that houses a rotating pellet-carrier drum with axial pass-through cavities for the pellets, retention means to individually maintain each of the said cavities aligned in turn with the barrel and a linearly-guided slider, cinematically linked to an oscillating traction part, fitted with an elastic traction tooth that can be coupled in turn into the mouths of said cavities by rotating the drum in a single direction. Said slider makes a first dragging movement and a second return movement to an initial position in the opposite direction, pushed by first and second protuberances of an oscillating actuator articulated to the firearm, which is moveable along one face of the barrel when folded and returned to a firing position.